User blog:SubAqua/Here we go! The drawings are done!
So yeah, these are the awaited drawings I promised to make. Now that they're done, it's UPLOADING time! Yay So, here we go. Eostra's the first one I drew, before starting of with the self-mocs. I imagined him being without the usual cloaking, and I figured he would be only a walking skeleton held together by slight pieces of armor. Fairon's the first Self-Moc that I drew. I made him completeley differerent from his normal looks. The black long things near the hands are not his sixth fingers, but rather storage places for two small throwing knives. Kouhiimahru, the stealthy ninja was drawn after the action. Something went wrong in my scanner though, causing his name and his victim to be separated. Personally, I think he's a bit too bulky, but I thought it looked pretty good on him as well, so yeah. Zaeron was inspired on Ezio di Auditore di Firenza, so I decided to bring that back in the design. He carries all of the weapons he carries as his canon-self. Leviathos was someone I imagined liking I bit of fighting. This was strenghted by reading TEG, so I made this. THe front of his lower arm-armor is indeed partially black, so no worries there. Being an avid fan of Pirate Metal, I took the Hook in Toa Hook wrong on purpose, for a great result. I made him hookthemed, and gave him a nice strange colorscheme! Tetrack's grinning at you in the same fashion a dinosaur would. Thanks to a strange mistake choice, The saw on Tetrack's left arm is actually bigger then the one on his right arm. Mersery was made using CB's version and Hydros version. And this here is Flardrek. I made him look somewhat old, with armor that looks less fashioned then others, due to his age. He's seen here while storing his Magma sword, which is now unignited. Janneus was given something that's supposed to be an overcoat. I don't mind if you don't see it, I know it's not the best. Janneus carries his Scythe and his shield. Reptor was given a flying kick pose, along with two knives I gave him. Being an Omega-Vahki, I drew a stylised Omega in the head. I wanted to give a toa some ranged weaponry, as opposed to all the melee-fighters. I found toa 95 very fitting for that job, and thus I gave him a laser rifle and a handgun. I made Shadowmaster a bit over the top, due to his appearance in a game. He looks very devilish and dangerous. He's probably one of the most detailed drawings I made. Blast was made with the verb in mind, thus I gave him a bazooka, on a mechanical arm for storage purposes, and of course his famed Scythe of Creation. Being given only an image of Mata-Nui on the page, and being a huge disliker of the overused Iginika, I decided to make something my self. I didn't know too well what to do, to make him stand out, apart from giving him a body inspired on the Toa Metru. Also, the name of the owner confused me. Why has ThatDevilGuy a toa of light/life for a self-moc? Vavorxx has been one of my favorite mocs ever. The moc is one of the reasons for me to join CBW. I made him a mask with one eye to see through and a saff, because I thought it would look good on him. I don't know the reason behind the butterfly, but it's there as well... Ihu's a shadow-ice elemental so I figured he would be cold and cunning, thus I gave him a chopped off head. I'm pretty proud of the mask, with all the details it has inside it. Seeing Jareroden(Sorry for mispelling the name in the drawing btw), I figured he would be pretty muscular, so I made him a tad blocky and pretty strong looking. I gave him extendable hands, as can be seen in the open hand, to focus his powers through. Toa Rando was kept pretty simple, although there went alot of time in the mask, and was given his signature blade. Ackron was made a toa of "Fire" in two senses of the word, and he's packed with weapons. I gave him a dirty look, making him look like he came right outta a fight. His sword's still blazing from the last kill he made and he's ready for another battle! Serrakaan's definiteley the one that I spend most time on drawing, with his cloak and all. His cloak is damaged to a point it nearly falls apart, with tears and gaps in it everywhere. This drawing's also the first one I actually did entirely with pencil. Last but not least is Ganon, who was drawn litterally yesterday. I was not happy with the first one, and thus I redid him. Ganon features hisCyborg modifications, and has one claw out. In his other hand he holds my favorite weapon of his: a pair of nunchucks. Well, that was it. I'm very happy to have finally finished this crazy project! Comments and critique are welcome, I hope you enjoy your mocs. The mocs belong to their rightfull and respective owners. I'm planning on putting them in a video on YT as well, ut if you don't want me to do so, please tell me. Category:Blog posts